Excursión
by Bramby
Summary: [ AU ]. Risotto sale de excursión con su grupo al bosque, el problema es que tienen que ir acompañados del grupo de Doppio. [Intento de comedia]. [Leve RisDop]


Hola, este es un intento de comedia, pero como soy una idiota también le agregué romance, jaja, en el primer cap no hay más que unas leves insinuaciones, por si no les gusta la pareja para que sea disfrutable.

...

**Advertencias: Humor muy denso (leves insinuaciones de clasismo y racismo). Malas palabras. (si hay algo más, favor de avisar)**

* * *

Risotto Nero estaba en duda, no tenía la seguridad de que suicidarse iba a ser la mejor opción, es decir, dejaría a un grupo de idiotas -su grupo- a merced del bosque y del otro grupo de idiotas -el grupo de Doppio-, pero demonios, la situación no era favorable, Risotto era paciente, especialmente con su grupo, pero todos tenían un límite.

Todo termino así en menos de dos horas.

Risotto es un maestro de preparatoria, aunque más bien parece de primaria; la preparatoria Martirés de Passione había organizado un viaje de excursión al puto bosque y como siempre a Risotto le tocaba el grupo más desastroso de la institución, claro, porque él era el único que podía controlarlos, era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, todas las excursiones eran lo mismo para él, como era habitual, un padre de familia debía acompañarlos y el loco que siempre se ofrecía era Prosciutto, padre -soltero- de Pesci.

A Risotto eso no podía molestarle, es decir, el rubio era un hombre exageradamente capacitado y en ocasiones lograba controlar al grupo mejor de lo que él lo hacía, además de que los chicos ya lo conocían bastante bien, a pesar de que eran un problema a gran escala Risotto había encontrado la forma de que, por lo menos, mientras estuvieran bajo su cuidado, se comportarán.

Claro que, el problema fue el otro grupo.

Doppio era otro maestro de la preparatoria, un compañero, con solo saber que daba inglés Risotto se podía dar una idea de como era; tontuelo, siempre cargaba una grabadora consigo, los alumnos lo veían como un juego y eso molestaba al peliblanco, si no mostrabas autoridad los chicos se aprovecharían de ti y eso era exactamente lo que le pasaba a Doppio, además de que cada que lo veía le daba un rápido «buenos días» -aunque fuera de tarde- y se iba el muy raro, a Risotto no le agradaba ni un poco, pero al director -que convenientemente era hermano mayor de Doppio- le pareció excelente idea juntar a su grupo con el del pelirosa.

Risotto conocía al suyo, así que sabía que hacer, asimismo tenía la ayuda de Prosciutto; contrario a Doppio que ni se sabía el nombre del padre de familia que los acompañaba.

El grupo de Doppio pertenecía, por así decirlo, a la alta elite, Mártires de Passione se caracterizaba por ser una escuela prestigiosa, pero muy cara, excesivamente cara, pero también bondadosa, por tal motivo estaba dividida en tres secciones, los chicos pobres con beca -su grupo-, los chicos no tan pobres, pero que igual requerían cierta beca -el grupo de Bucciarati- y por último, los riquillos, los demás alumnos los llamaban la alta elite, eran bastante vanidosos y exageradamente ricos, el almuerzo que les daban en la cafetería era más caro que el sueldo de Risotto; Nero no tenía que batallar con esos chicos, por suerte, él solo daba clase a los «pobres» y a los «simplones», pero Doppio daba clases exclusivamente a la elite, por supuesto que debió tocarle algún grupito de esos, el único estúpido fue él por no esperarse algo así.

Pero todo estaba bien, aún, harían la excursión como si nada y ayudaría a Doppio con su grupo, porque claro, al igual que Passione, Risotto era bondadoso y le extendería la mano al pobre imbécil de Vinegar.

Llegaron y Risotto ordeno a su grupo, estos, por supuesto, le hicieron caso, separo a Melone e Illuso que estaban a nada de pelear -otra vez- y alejo a Ghiaccio de todos, porque ese niñato era el primero en enojarse y había que tenerlo controlado; Prosciutto bajo y gritoneo al resto del grupo por andar haciendo tanto ruido, más que un viaje escolar parecía que eran una familia disfuncional en su primer viaje al bosque, Risotto suspiro y calmo a Prosciutto, solo quedaba esperar a Doppio.

Para hacer las cosas más interesantes -por no decir más ridículas-, dos grupos eran juntados y asignados a pasar la noche en diferentes partes del bosque, por tanto, debían entrar por diferentes lugares, daba completamente igual, que estúpida que era toda la situación, igual se lo iban a comer los mosquitos e igual le iba a dar una jaqueca, pero no importaba, Risotto aún seguía controlado.

El autobús de Doppio llegó, una cosa estúpidamente lujosa y con aire acondicionado, de donde bajaron solo cinco tristes diablos y Doppio.

—Hey, no es justo, su maldito autobús es más grande que el nuestro y son menos, nosotros no cabíamos en el nuestro—comentó Ghiaccio bastante furioso y como no, era una total injusticia, pero Passione trataba muy bien a sus alumnos adinerados, era de esperarse.

—¡B-Buenos días, Risotto! —le saludo Doppio mientras bajaba con mil maletas en las manos, de seguro los alumnos lo agarraron como carguero, claro, así de estúpido era el pelirosa.

Al menos está vez dio bien el saludo mañanero.

—Hola—le respondió seco.

Detrás de él venía un chico de cabello blanco y piel oscura, ni bien bajo y se roció con lo que parecía ser un repelente para insectos, le siguió un chico pelinaranja, milagrosamente él si estaba cargando su mochila.

—Es increíble que nos hayan dejado venir, mi madre se pone loca con la idea de que convivamos con los pobres—comentó el pelinaranja mientras abrazaba al chico delante de él, este sonrió.

—Es que mi madre la convenció y ella tiene mucha razón, ¡hay que ser humildes! —respondió el peliblanco mientras apretaba las mejillas del otro.

Risotto rodó los ojos, genial, una parejita, actuaban justo como sus compañeros de trabajo, Sorbet y Gelato.

—¡Pobre tu abuela! —gritó Ghiaccio y Nero le metió un pan a la boca para que la cerrará.

—De hecho, sí, ella vivía en la miseria, pero trabajo y se volvió una mujer de bien, por eso los respeto a ustedes, que tienen que depender de buenas calificaciones para seguir en Passione—comentó el peliblanco conmovido—, mi nombre es Tiziano Ferreira, por cierto, de seguro les suena.

—No, pero tiene aires a Gucci y vacaciones en el extranjero—comentó Melone con pesadez y no se equivocaba.

—¿Cómo?, ¿tu no viajas en vacaciones? —Tiziano se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendido.

—Solo al baño y al patio—dijo Formaggio con burla.

—A veces a casa de mi tía—continuo Pesci y Prosciutto le dio un coscorrón.

—Está gente si que está necesitada, Squalo—susurro el peliblanco a su novio, quien parecía ser Squalo.

—Que bueno que trajimos salmón extra, ¡somos tan buenas personas! —respondió el pelinaranja con emoción.

—¡Lo sé, no olvides grabarlo!

Risotto volvió a rodar los ojos.

—¡Cállense, pestes! —bajó otro chico del autobús.

Estaba rapado al igual que Formaggio y estaba cubierto de pies para arriba, incluso usaba guantes, lo único que se le veía era la cabeza, lucía bastante rarillo.

—¡Cállate tú, Secco! —le respondió Squalo.

Secco solo le hizo una mueca y lo ignoró.

—Madre santa—comentó Prosciutto, se había asustado.

Risotto volteo en dirección al autobús y también se asustó.

Bajo otro chico, gordito y con una cara que daba escalofríos, sus compañeros también parecieron asustarse.

—Carne, no bajes así, nos sacas un puto susto a todos—le dijo Squalo y el chico solo asintió, medio cohibido.

Risotto cansado de la situación fue hasta Doppio y le quito las maletas.

—¿Necesitas una mano? —le comentó en sorna y el más bajo solo se sonrojo.

—Gracias—respondió mientras reía como un idiota.

—¿Dónde está tu padre de familia? —preguntó viendo que del autobús bajo otro chico de cabello verde.

Se veía joven, más que él y Prosciutto, incluso más que Doppio, pero se veía mayor comparado a su grupo.

—Es él—señalo Doppio al peliverde—. Chokoriata, si mal no recuerdo.

—¡Es Cioccolata! —gritó Secco mientras masticaba lo que parecía ser unas gomitas, gracias a eso Risotto pudo apreciarle los dientes y Dios, se sintió mal por criticar los de Prosciutto.

Amarillos, pero amarillos con ganas, restos de dulces por todas partes, incluso algunos dientes rotos, no imaginaba como debía oler el aliento de ese chico.

—¡Ah, holaaa! —dijo el peliverde, tenía un maquillaje ridículo—, ustedes deben ser los pobres de los que me hablo mi pequeño Secco, un gusto.

Cioccolata extendió la mano a Prosciutto y este dudo, pero al final le dio la mano.

—¿Eres padre de Secco? —cuestionó Prosciutto mientras veía al chico, también le había visto los dientes, de seguro le iba a dar un enorme sermón a Cioccolata.

—No, más bien soy su _daddy_—Cioccolata sonrió, sus dientes estaban blancos y limpios, pero parecían colmillos.

Prosciutto hizo una mueca y le soltó de inmediato.

—¿Disculpa?, debe venir algún padre o tutor, no un… _daddy_—dijo casi en asco el rubio, el peliverde empezó a reír sin más.

—¡Pero si yo lo mantengo, así que no hay problema! —Cioccolata empezó a aplaudir.

Prosciutto iba a decir algo, pero Secco pareció predecir lo que sea que fuera a decir, así que sacó una identificación, confirmando que ya era mayor de edad.

—Ugh, asquerosos—Prosciutto alejó a Pesci y al resto del peliverde, quien seguía riendo.

Risotto observo a Doppio y este empezó a reír nervioso.

—Cioccolata es quien, um, ¿mantiene a Secco?, vive con él y todo, Cioccolata es quien viene a las juntas y así, firma los permisos, él lo registro en Passione, paga sus cuentas y todo eso…—explicó el pelirosa medio incómodo de la situación.

—¿Son pareja? —dudo Risotto.

—Creo que sí.

Nero dio un enorme suspiro, la situación se estaba tornando horrible.

Melone era un pervertido, sí, pero también era re tímido y no hablaba sus asquerosidades frente a Prosciutto o gente desconocida, pero Cioccolata parecía ser otro caso, de ser necesario lo golpearía.

—Tiene entendido que no puede hacer nada con Secco mientras estemos de excursión, ¿no? —preguntó el peliblanco y Doppio asintió con fuerza.

Bien, hasta ese punto la situación era salvable, todo en orden.

Comenzaron con la excursión.

Formaggio le venía contando chistes malos a Pesci y este se reía por cortesía, Illuso iba insultando a Melone y este se aguantaba las ganas de patearlo porque era un debilucho, Ghiaccio venía puteando todo, pero era algo normal en él, así que no había problema; hasta Doppio estaba controlando bien a su grupo, Squalo y Tiziano se la pasaban tomándose selfies con cualquier cosa «exótica» que veían, entre ellas Illuso y Melone -a quienes no pareció importarles mucho, por suerte-, Carne venía recogiendo animales muertos y los ponía en una bolsa, bolsa que Secco le quito y tiro, Doppio no lo regaño porque, bueno, alguien debía hacerlo tarde o temprano, Secco venía tragando dulces y tirando las envolturas por ahí y Cioccolata solo observaba a su alrededor, medio curioso, igual daba miedo ahí sin hacer nada.

Prosciutto se venía quejando en voz baja de lo raro y molestos que eran los del otro grupo, como toda una vieja chismosa, Risotto hacía como que lo escuchaba, pero solo se dedicaba a asentir y decir «sí, tienes razón».

Atrás venía Doppio y le veía tan intensamente que pensaba que le iba a quemar la nuca.

—¿A qué hora comemoooos? —se quejó Secco y Risotto suspiro.

Se acomodaron en algún lugar del bosque, hicieron su intento de picnic y empezaron a comer.

Tiziano y Squalo repartieron su sushi caro con el grupo de Risotto, Ghiaccio tenía intenciones de quejarse, hasta que lo probó y vaya que era buenísimo ese sushi, a Risotto lo relajo, incluso Prosciutto se puso contento y dijo que los niños esos no era _taaan_ malos.

—¡Mira que lindos, es su primera vez comiendo sushi de calidad! —exclamó Tiziano mientras se tomaba una selfie con Pesci, este solo se sonrojo y Prosciutto volvió a enojarse.

—Muy bien, suficiente—Prosciutto le quitó el teléfono al peliblanco y se lo dio a Risotto.

—¡Oiga, ese teléfono vale más que su intento de outfit! —se quejó Tiziano y eso hizo enojar más al rubio.

—No puedes andar con el teléfono mientras comes, es del diablo—se excusó Prosciutto mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Oh, es una costumbre de los pobres, lo entiendo, lo entiendo, perdón si los ofendí—se calmó Tiziano mientras sonreía.

—Que va, Ferreira, claro que no nos ofendiste—comentó Risotto con sarcasmo, pero Tiziano no pareció captarlo y siguió sonriendo.

—Oye, ¿mi outfit se ve barato? —susurro Prosciutto a Risotto y este solo pudo rodar los ojos.

—No.

—Uff, excelente.

De la nada Doppio se sentó a un lado de Risotto, dándole un susto.

—Buenos días.

—Tardes, son tardes.

—¡A-ah, cierto, perdón! —Doppio rio como idiota y se apresuro a comer—, ¿es la primera vez que comes este tipo de sushi?

—Sí—Risotto casi olvida que Doppio era riquillo.

—¿Y qué tal?

—Está bien.

—Uh, estaba pensando… ¿qué te arece si…?, bueno ya sabes—Doppio empezó a sudar—, después de la excursión… podríamos ir a comer algo de esto, ¡y-yo invito, claro!

Risotto alzó una ceja, el pelirosa si que era raro, estaba a punto de responder, pero Prosciutto interrumpió.

—Oh, ¿cómo una cena en grupo?, ¡es excelente, profesor Doppio! —dijo animadamente el rubio—, y yo que pensé que era un inepto.

—¿Es cena en grupo? —dudo Risotto y Doppio sudó aún más.

—¡Sí, a-así es! —rio nervioso el pelirosa—, ¿pero de que otra forma sería?, ¿t-tú y yo?, ¡claro que no!, ¡¿en qué cosas piensas?!, ¡jaja!

Doppio se levantó y fue a ver a su grupo, Risotto solo le vio irse mientras hacía una mueca.

—Que raro que es ese Doppio—murmuro Prosciutto—, maestro de inglés tenía que ser.

Risotto solo asintió y siguió comiendo.

Eso fue lo más tranquilo de la tarde.

El caos comenzó minutos después.

—¡Señor Prosciutto, Illuso está molestando a Pesci! —gritó Formaggio de la nada.

—¡No es cierto, cállate pendejo! —respondió Illuso colérico.

—¡Cállense ambos, mierda! —exclamó Ghiaccio, que parecía ser el más enojado de los tres.

Prosciutto fue a calmarlos y Risotto solo suspiro, se iba a quedar sin aire si seguía así.

—Compórtense, no son niños—el rubio volteo a ver a su hijo—, especialmente tú, Pesci.

—Cállate, viejo de mierda—dijo Ghiaccio.

—¡Ghiaccio, no le hables así al padre de Pesci! —exclamó Melone perturbado—, es un señor.

—Ghiaccio, por Dios, que mal hablado eres, niño—refunfuñó Prosciutto mientras jalaba de la mejilla al peliazul.

Risotto bebió un poco de su jugo de manzana, bien, Prosciutto ya los había calmado, no debía intervenir.

—Que ocurrentes son los pobres—comentó entre risas Tiziano y Squalo le coreo.

—Sí, quien diría que pelean al igual que nosotros, pensé que lo harían por comida.

—No son animales—regañó Doppio—, son gente normal, solo que tienen menos dinero, son unos exagerados.

—Oh, es que el profesor Doppio convive mucho con ellos—murmuro Squalo y Doppio hizo una mueca.

—Ahora que, si quieren ver a alguien peleando por comida, ahí está Secco y él es riquillo—exclamó el pelirosa con saña, Tiziano rio.

—Oh, es que Secco venía de las calles, ¿no? —comentó el peliblanco mientras miraba al mencionado.

—Vete a la mierda—le respondió Secco.

—Jaja, que ocurrente es la gente café, ¿no? —dijo Cioccolata de la nada.

Doppio escupió su jugo.

—¿Qué dijiste, imbécil? —Tiziano borró la sonrisa de su rostro y miro al peliverde con furia.

Se hablaban con «confianza» porque Cioccolata no era tan mayor, a penas iba en la universidad.

—Lo que oíste, que le gente café es…—iba a continuar Cioccolata, pero Doppio lo interrumpió.

—¡E-el almuerzo acabo, es hora de irnos, vamos, vamos!

—¡Repítelo, mierda! —gritó Tiziano, su facha amigable había desaparecido.

—¡Que los negros están igual o peor que los pobres, Tiziano!, ¡eres un-…—decía Cioccolata, pero fue interrumpido por un puño en la cara.

El puño de Squalo.

—¡Waah! —Secco se fue sobre Cioccolata que había caído al piso e intento limpiarle la sangre de la cara, pero solo lo ensucio más.

—¡Squalo, tranquilo! —Doppio sostuvo al mencionado—, ¡no puedes andar por ahí golpeando al padre de familia!

—¡Él no es ningún padre de familia, por Dios! —reclamo Squalo—, ¡el que se coja a Secco no le da derecho a nada!

—Me da derecho a partirte el culo…—murmuro Cioccolata medio ido, aun en el suelo.

Carne solo los miraba triste, porque en la caída, Cioccolata había tirado su comida.

—¡Basta, Squalo, respira, respira! —Doppio sentó al pelinaranja y empezó a respirar con él.

Tiziano se apareció detrás de Squalo y le talló los hombros, eso pareció calmar al chico.

Lo peor es que en todo el rato Squalo no se había quitado la mochila.

—Basta—habló Risotto, asustando al grupo de Doppio.

Se puso en medio de Squalo y Cioccolata, obstruyéndole el paso al primero, el pelinaranja iba a reclamar, pero la impotente figura de Risotto le quito las ganas.

—¡Tienes suerte de que soy alguien calmado, Cioccolata! —grito Squalo a lo lejos, Risotto volvió a suspirar por milésima vez en el día.

—Y nosotros somos los salvajes—comentó con ironía Ghiaccio.

—Ni presumas tanto, que no se golpean porque les da miedo Risotto—respondió Prosciutto mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Oh, vamos, yo no le temo al profe Risotto—comentó Illuso con sorna.

—Illuso—dijo Risotto a lo lejos, el mencionado dio un respingo.

—No te vayas a mear, eh—Formaggio empezó a reír con fuerza y el pelinegro solo pudo verle molesto.

No lo golpeaba porque, por supuesto, le tenía miedo a Risotto.

—Doppio, imponte—empezó a decir Nero a su compañero—, estás rodeado de chiquillos, peor aún, no vienes con un padre de familia, el señor Cioccolata es un chiquillo más, debes mostrar autoridad, mira lo que acaba de pasar, tienes suerte de que el golpeado no haya sido un alumno, incluso no sabes si la libraste, el señor Cioccolata puede meter demanda y tu estarías metido en el enredo.

Regaño Risotto, Doppio solo le vio con ojos brillosos y asintió.

—Ugh, sí, sí, fue mi error…—Doppio jugo con su cabello, se sentía como un estúpido.

Y a ojos de Risotto lo era.

—Señor Cioccolata, lo que dijo fue de gravedad y no debe volver a repetirse—Risotto levanto al peliverde del suelo con mucha facilidad y lo sentó—, una cosa es el intento de Ferreira de amabilidad, pero lo suyo fue con maña y muy grosero, no permitiré ese tipo de insultos y menos si está atentando contra la integridad de un alumno.

—Como sea…—murmuro Cioccolata, aun medio ido, Risotto le dio un pañuelo para que se limpiará la nariz.

—Secco… usted no hizo nada, pero desde hace rato le quiero decir que se lave los dientes, lávese los dientes, pareciera que algo se murió ahí—murmuro Risotto, ya menos serio, Secco solo hizo una mueca y se comió un dulce que sacó del bolsillo.

—Anda, Risotto, que solo viniste a cuidar un grupo—dijo Prosciutto fastidiado, algo que le molestaba al rubio eran los inútiles y Doppio estaba siendo uno.

—Gracias, Risotto…—murmuro Doppio.

El mencionado solo rodó los ojos, en cualquier segundo se le iban a salir, dejo al pelirosa con su grupo y fue con el suyo.

De la nada, empezó a llover y no era ligera, venía con truenos y rayos.

—¡El reporte del clima no dijo nada de lluvia! —gritó Prosciutto.

—¡En realidad si lo dijo, señor Prosciutto, ¿qué no vio el canal exclusivo del clima?! —le respondió Tiziano.

—¡Ellos ven TV abierta, amor! —exclamó Squalo.

—¡Oh, cierto, que tonto, lo olvidé!

—¡Risotto, si la lluvia no mata a esos niños, lo haré yo! —gruño el rubio.

Risotto solo pudo rodar más los ojos.

Estaba muy harto.

—¡Risotto, hay una cabaña cerca de aquí! —Doppio tomo del brazo al más alto—, ¡vamos, antes de que se ponga peor!

Doppio apretó la mano contraria y fue ahí cuando Risotto se dedico a verlo bien, estaba -obviamente- todo mojado, el cabello lo tenía todo en la cara y estaba frunciendo los labios, se veía un poco lindo y un poco menos estúpido.

Un golpe en la espalda lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¡Profesor Risotto Nero, mi outfit de tianguis se está arruinando en medio de la lluvia, vámonos al carajo! —le dijo Prosciutto, ya había metido toda la comida en su maleta y los de su grupo ya habían recogido las cosas.

Risotto observo al grupo de Doppio, los cuales seguían como idiotas sin hacer nada.

—¡Guarden sus cosas o la lluvia se lo va a llevar! —gritó Risotto, su paciencia estaba muriendo.

Los chicos todavía tardaron sus buenos cinco minutos guardando sus mierdas que valían más que su casa y los muy malditos se atrevían a quejarse porque Risotto no había traído sombrillas o algo, bueno, no era su culpa que el reportero del clima que él veía fuera un inepto, demonios.

Ok, debía respirar y continuar con esta travesía.

Llegaron a la estúpida cabaña y se acomodaron como pudieron.

—Muy bien, estaremos aquí hasta que la lluvia pare—decía Risotto y justo después cayó un rayo y hubo un trueno muy riguroso.

—Será un largo rato…—murmuro Prosciutto, él también se veía re hastiado y como no.

No solo era su grupito, el de Doppio estaba siendo muy exasperante también.

—¡Es como una pijamada! —gritó feliz Melone, todos le vieron y eso fue suficiente para que cerrará la boca.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! —continuo Tiziano—, y por supuesto que será pijamada, porque el reporte dice que va a durar todo el día.

—Me lleva la…—Risotto dio un enorme suspiro, se quería matar.

Y es así como había terminado en esa situación tan horrible.

En una cabaña rara, con una lluvia torrencial afuera, rodeado de adolescentes, un adulto joven con fetiches raros, un intento de adulto, un adulto con problemas de ira y él, el único con dos pies en la tierra pero que ya quería morirse.

—Debe haber alguna forma de contactarse con los encargados del bosque…—murmuro Doppio mientras vagaba por la cabaña, Prosciutto negó con la cabeza.

—De todas formas, ¿qué harían?, solo se van a reír y van a decirnos que esperemos—respondió el rubio, fastidiado.

—Claro que no, están obligados a venir por nosotros con un auto todo terreno o una mierda así—clamó Cioccolata totalmente seguro—, por lo menos es el trato que espero, no sé tú.

—Muy bien, vamos a tratar, señor Cioccolata—gruñó Prosciutto—, ¿hay algún teléfono, walkie talkie o un carajo?

Doppio encontró un baúl y empezó a sacar cosas de ahí.

—Veamos… hay un par de anteojos.

—Mira, Ghiaccio, por si se rompen los tuyos—rodó los ojos Prosciutto.

—Papel, lápiz.

—Excelente, de aburrimiento no nos moriremos, ya te digo.

—Un par de peluches.

—Por si nos da miedo.

—Maquillaje.

—Onda, si morimos, moriremos arreglados.

—¡Oh!

—¿Qué?

—Hay unos washi tapes muy lindos por aquí, genial, para mi colección.

—Ugh, profesor Doppio, ¿hay algo _útil_ ahí? —cuestiono Prosciutto, bastante hastiado.

—Uhm…—Doppio buscó más adentro del baúl, pero no parecía haber nada—, creo que no.

—¡Genial, excelente, esplendido! —rio Prosciutto con falsa alegría.

—Chicos, ¿alguno de ustedes trae un walkie talkie? —Risotto se dirigió a los alumnos, Squalo traía una mochila muy grande, algo útil debía traer.

—Nope—negó el pelinaranja y a Risotto casi le da un ataque.

—¿Qué traes ahí, entonces? —cuestiono el mayor mientras rechinaba los dientes.

—Oh, muy simple…—empezó a sacar cosas de su mochila—, unos auriculares.

—Aja.

—Mi libro favorito, un beso de Dick.

—Claro.

—Un par de dulces.

—Hmm.

—Una libreta, para tomar apuntes de los pobres.

—Excelente.

—Mantas.

—Bien, eso es útil.

—Mi cámara.

—Ok.

—Mmm, cosas privadas, jeje—era condones, Risotto contó hasta diez.

—Squalo, traes una enorme maleta y está llena de cosas inútiles.

—Claro que no, usted dijo que las mantas eran útiles.

—Bien, iré a terminar con mi vida, con permiso—Risotto se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir, Doppio lo detuvo.

—¡No digas esas cosas! —exclamó el pelirosa alterado, el más alto alzó una ceja.

—¿P-podemos matarnos? —murmuro Carne, era la primera vez que lo oía hablar.

—¡No, está prohibido! —le dijo Doppio bastante angustiado.

—Carne, prometiste que no tratarías de suicidarte en está excursión—comentó Tiziano con amabilidad.

Carne le vio triste y asintió.

—Es un chico con problemas…—le susurro Doppio a Risotto.

—Y yo que creía que Melone era depresivo…—murmuro Illuso.

—¿Y bien? —se acercó Prosciutto o los otros adultos—, ¿qué haremos?, ¿pasar la noche aquí?, no resistiré.

—¿Qué más se puede hacer, Prosciutto? —continuo Nero fastidiado—, no es como que pudiera detener la puta lluvia porque me salga del culo, ¿o sí?

—Pues no, pero no te veo proponiendo algo.

—¡Porque no hay nada que proponer!

Prosciutto solo le miro con el ceño fruncido, Risotto dio un leve gruñido y ahí murió la conversación.

Pudo ver a lo lejos a los pendejos de Illuso y Melone cotilleando sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

—Ya se te fue tu futuro papá, Pesci—rio Formaggio y este le tapó la boca.

—¿Qué dijiste Formaggio, como qué futuro papá? —el rubio fue hasta donde estaba el pelinaranja para poder jalarle de la oreja.

Pesci suspiro medio asustado, pero no hizo nada más.

Un trueno bastante fuerte hizo respingar a todos.

Risotto se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver otra cabaña a lo lejos

—De acuerdo… iré a la otra cabaña para ver si hay una radio, un walkie talkie o algo—murmuro Nero para luego dirigirse a todo el grupo—, ¿quién me acompaña?

De inmediato todos desviaron la mirada y se pusieron a hacer cualquier cosa, Risotto alzó una ceja.

—¿Es en serio? —cuestionó—, ¿Prosciutto?

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo y deje a está bola de idiotas sin cuidado y a merced de los otros idiotas? —el rubio se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca, Risotto solo pudo rodar los ojos.

—Bien, iré solo.

—Yo puedo acompañarte, Risotto—dijo de la nada Doppio, Ghiaccio le había escuchado.

—¡Usted es un inútil! —reclamó el peliazul y Melone le tapó la boca.

—¡Ghiaccio, deja de insultar a la gente adulta!

Prosciutto se dispuso a separarlos.

—Risotto ni siquiera se ha ido y ya siento que no puedo—el rubio rodó los ojos—, llévate al profesor Doppio, no hará la gran diferencia.

Risotto suspiro, ok, entendía que el pecoso era un estúpido y eso le fastidiaba, pero no iba y se lo decía así tan crudo, cuando lo regaño lo hizo con el afán de que mejorará, el resto lo hacía con la pura intención de insultar y eso estaba muy mal.

—Vamos, Doppio—Nero tomo de la mano al más bajo, este se sonrojo.

—C-claro.

Entonces salieron y la horrible lluvia les dio una muy fría bienvenida.

* * *

En el siguiente cap se viene el intento de romance, aaah.


End file.
